fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Anastasia Steele/@comment-75.31.221.247-20140203011831/@comment-72.177.235.96-20140203030735
Haha well apparently you didn't read the books well enough if you think Ana was only described having brown hair, pale skin and big blue eyes! We got a very DETAILED description of Ana from her hair to her facial features to her body and etc. Dakota absolutely does not fit Ana's description besides being pale and slim. Dakota does not have big eyes, she does not have a small sweet-like face with an upturned nose and delicate profile, she is not dainty and petite, she doesn't have "assets", she is not fresh-faced, and really is not very pretty. We didn't have to "imagine" what Ana looks like, EL James wrote it all out for us. Of course the actress didn't have to embody all of those features, but if you want to get honest, Dakota does not even come close. It never said how tall Ana was specifically but she was originally Bella Swan who is just 5'4", and based on the content of the books she is petite and that height would make perfect sense. She only comes up to Christian's chest, she can curl up small into his lap, he is physically imposing not just taller than her, and actually Jamie is only 3" taller than Dakota and that's NOT including her wearing heels. She is 5'8" and he is 5'11". And about her looking old, SHE DOES. Are you blind? Look at her facial features and how mature they look, and those horrible under eye bags and mouth wrinkles. It doesn't matter what her age is, the point is she does not look 22 let alone her own age of 24. Even with Ben and Kate, she was cast as Kate as a replacement for Abby Elliot who they let go because they felt she looked too young (she was 26, and Dakota was 22 at the time). You are harping on the Matt and Alexis thing and not everyone even wanted them cast! They were only a fraction of the "fan favorites". And I didn't favor either of them for the roles, but at least Alexis looks younger than Dakota. She doesn't look 22 anymore, but she doesn't look as old as Dakota. No one has even said anything about Matt and Alexis in a while so why you're choosing to base your comment on them is stupid. And wtf lol no one looks like a "virgin" dear! Ana radiates this innocence and being naive, and it's also in her appearance with her large eyes and sweet, small face and flawless porcelain skin. Dakota looks very worldly, very knowing, and old with those under eye bags and elongated features. Sorry but that already isn't a proper portrayal of Ana. You must also be really ignorant because anyone with any common knowledge would know that an author or a producer or director etc, cannot just point to an actor and decide for them that they're going to play a part. If you'd kept up with all the info with the casting and film right before the cast was announced you'd know that the team pursued some actors and actresses originally but they were unable to obtain them. Dakota said she begged her agent to get her an audition, the team didn't even pursue her. Sam Taylor Johnson chose her because she is known to choose actors she personally likes, and she had chemistry with Charlie. When Charlie left, she should've followed suit. EL James has said she is not the only one with a say, and that she has in fact had disagreements with the team on things before. If EL James couldn't get any of who she originally wanted, what else was she going to do? She settled and through the photos and video clips alone we see that it's not all that similar to her books so she is indeed settling. She SOLD the rights, they don't belong to her, remember that. It's very obvious Dakota is physically quite different from what EL James herself wrote in her books of Anastasia Steele, and if you've read all the books and are actually a fan you wouldn't need anyone to have to tell you that either. Pretty sure the majority of fans are not happy with her being cast, as well as lot of the rest of the cast, and that became apparent when the backlash hit and is still continuing. No one expects them to turn the film around, that's obviously not going to happen, but if no one expressed their opinions or distaste then no one would be caring. No one is going to feel bad either, and I personally will not. I've been familiar with Dakota for a couple years now and I can't stand her acting, I can't stand the faces she makes, or the way she talks, or etc. And she bascially brings shame to the character of Anastasia. If you don't like what people are saying then you're just going to have to deal with it because this is how a lot of passionate FSoG fans feel. If it ruins your buzz then that's your problem and if it truly ruins it for you then you must not really feel that confident in your thoughts anyway.